149339-state-of-the-game-embarassing
Content ---- ---- To be fair this is not the bug report forum. It is general discussion. | |} ---- ---- Oh the irony. Isn't the mantra on these forums when anyone complains about the woeful state of the default UI (including the AH) that players should use addons? Can't have it both ways, they're either the solution or they aren't. | |} ---- I did that yesterday. Systematically turned them all off to see if I could find which one. I was also unaware that everyone wasn't having this problem(edit: I stand by my comments if a large portion of the population is having the same problem which there seems to be). If you stand by the auction house you would see what I mean. People are linking items in chat so they can see the tool tip as you can't see it in the AH UI if you mouseover. Edited January 29, 2016 by Greener Entity | |} ---- ---- Tried that just now to no avail. Tooltips work fine on commodities exchange. Also I just turned all addons off again and still doesn't work. | |} ---- ---- It is not one person and this is a particularly bad bug because people cannot see the details of the items they're buying. Is this a major or minor rune? Is this crafted piece of gear Assault or Support? etc. | |} ---- ---- OK, so it's just one person who cared enough to come to the forums and make it seem like the entire game hinges on a QOL bug. :P | |} ---- Not a bug, it's a feature. Game needs more RNG. Spices up the AH a little. | |} ---- #hardcore! | |} ---- ---- There's a report in the bug forum, and I think not being able to see the tooltips on the AH is a bit more than just a "QoL" bug. I don't agree with the title of this thread (bugs happen, and Carbine's already made note that they're going to get a fix out soon), but there's no point in trying to minimize a bug that's affecting a huge number of people. xD | |} ---- It doesn't stop functionality of anything, so you can argue degree but it's a QOL issue in the end. I didn't realize the bug was universal though so that's my bad. I only shop for decor, which is not affected by this problem at all, and the first few replies to this thread suggested that not everyone is affected. :O | |} ---- ---- ---- I didn't really want to go on a huge rant about all the things that are wrong with the game. I am just pissed that something this small should be fixed immediately not days later. I assure you that QOL bugs can destroy a game, and how I know that is true: It made me (a loyal gamer) question whether I made a mistake and if I should cut my losses now and move on to another game. Btw in your opinion: what has made so many people leave this game to this point? | |} ---- Nothing. I doubt more people have left this game than say WoW or SWTOR. People come, enjoy the game (or don't) and then stop playing when other things get more exciting or they find RL catches up with them. Generally, people leave W* because they have a specific idea of what particular gameplay they are looking for (type of PvP, Raid content, housing, etc). The people who don't find what they are looking for leave quickly, the ones who do tend to stick around a while (e.g. Housing and Raiders). People get overly emotional about Bot's in PvP and PvP in general, but I still manage to have a lot of fun in it, I personally think the ones making the biggest stink about PvP are the ones who either demand it to be their perfect idea of what PvP should be (which it never will) and those who tend to rage quit when the going gets rough anyway (just my personal observations). Compared to SWTOR, I know a lot more people who have stayed in WS than have left SWTOR... again, just my personal observations and views... YMMV | |} ---- eHarmony needs to branch out asap - to the latest untapped market, loyal gamers. | |} ---- This one particular bug might not be anything big to complain about but talking about bugs in general the state of the game is really embarassing. Because of the huge number of bugs. Just take a look at this thread for instance, Crb is absolutely hopeless at delivering bug-free contents, not to speak about their way to fix old bugs. We could make an endless lists of bugs that have been around since a while and have yet to be addressed. Then you have bugs that they aknowledged but will never get fixed (e.g. arena raiting titles being given out randomly to ppl who hardly pvp) or that won't get fixed any time such as the Winterfest ones. At least for me it isn't about one single bug but they pile up every single patch and old bugs don't get fixed. You may say having to /reload everytime you want to inspect someone isn't such a big deal but, how long until it'll finally get fixed? Edited January 29, 2016 by Weer | |} ---- Don't bother. Nothing is ever bad enough in this game for Esper not to defend it. | |} ---- nooo!!! go find the twins, they will save the world!! save the cheerleader, save the world!!! | |} ---- Too be fair, I didn't even think this was a bug till I saw this thread... It literally didn't bother me enough to register it as a bug in my mind... Yea frustrating perhaps, but definitely not the end of the game... | |} ---- Uh, I've called out Carbine plenty the last few months. What you're doing with this statement is similar to what I criticized the OP for: Taking your limited experience and generalizing it to the entire situation. I often see posts on internet forums that have valid points which are undermined by the style of argument used to deliver them, or a lack of research done before the post was made. IMO, the OP's criticism of Carbine's response to bugs is warranted, but describing that response as the 'state of the game' is not warranted. QA is a real weakness of Carbine's... but even at that, Carbine's weaknesses don't eclipse their strengths. If you're going to talk about the state of the game you would necessarily need to talk about things that are going well, or you're just using tunnel vision to mislead people into believing your own negative disposition is the reality of Wildstar. Here's the framework I've been using for productive discourse these past few months: https://www.sas.upenn.edu/~haroldfs/dravling/grice.html Not that I'm always true to it, I'm human too. But if you can find any value in those principles then you might understand the type of player post I'll typically criticize. | |} ---- ---- But Barcy, the game is dead and the world is ending!!! Can't you see, from every minor quickly fixed bug!!!! {/sarcasm} | |} ----